Left Behind
by Bella.x.Swan
Summary: It's never just another ordinary day. There was a shooting at Forks High today. Bella is left behind. Left behind with very few of her friends, and a gift. An unreturnable gift. All Human, AU, rated Teen for Violence.
1. Chapter One

AN: All characters in this story are Human

AN: All characters in this story are Human. This is an alternate Twilight universe. I don't own Twilight. And also, this story is not for the faint of heart. Read with caution. It's in Bella's point of view.

-x-

It was an ordinary day at Forks High.

Or so I'd thought that morning.

Edward had picked me up in his Volvo, with Alice and Rosalie in the back. The talked about the end of the year graduation party they were throwing. Since they all had the biggest house, it was set for a week from now in their living room.

Edward was silent most of the ride to school.

When we had gotten to the building, Alice and Rosalie couldn't wait to hand out invitations so they were gone in a flash. It was just Edward and I now.

"Bella." He leaned closer.

"Oh, Edward. I can't wait for graduation! Then we can announce our engagement.."

He kissed me suddenly, our lips moving together in perfect harmony.

He broke off. "I can't wait." He said, gathering his things.

"Edward! Wait."

"What is it, Bella?"

"I love you."

I'd never said that before. Not even after that special night we'd shared a few weeks ago. He gulped, nodded, and headed off to class. Wait, what!? He didn't return the favor. I sat in the car. I was late for class, but I just sat in Edward's car and cried. He didn't love me.

-x-

I completely missed first period, but I made sure to be there for second. It was English, and we were studying Wuthering Heights, my favorite book. The class passed by too quickly for my liking, but was overly enjoyable, despite my mood.

I headed to lunch to meet up with Edward. He'd gotten both of our lunches and was sitting at our usual table, next to the gang, My best friend Alice, her sister Rosalie, (Alice, Rosalie, and Edward were siblings), and their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett. Also, my guy best friend Jacob, and his friends Embry, Paul, and Quil. Angela and Ben were joining us around the table, too. The cafeteria was full.

Alice babbled on about the party, one that I was actually looking forward to.

"It's going to be SO great. I've gotten the decorations, and my mom is making her famous homemade pizza! Ooh! We'll have music and a dance floor. And a buffet!"

Everyone was either paying attention to their lunch, or listening intently.

Something screamed. A loud, ear-piercing bang in the distance. More screaming. I looked up. The sounds were awful. Everything was moving around me so fast. Everyone was running. Screaming.

I got up as well. I'd grabbed two hands. Edward and Alice's. By accident. I didn't let go. If I'd heard right I knew what had happened. A gun. A gun here in Forks.

I fell my self falling, but Edward caught me. More gunshots in the distance. I was dizzy, confused.

How could there be a gun in Forks?

And better yet, who was holding it?

I was able to stand now, so Edward set me down. The cafeteria was almost empty now. Where had everybody gone? Were they...dead? Edward, Alice, and Jacob stood around me now. Alice was crying, I couldn't see why. Then there was someone walking towards us. It was Mike!

And he was holding a gun. Edward was standing in front of me, trying to run.

I heard the most awful sound. Edward fell down before me, face up. I screamed, and my knees buckled underneath me, sending me crashing to the ground.

I was crying, screaming. I looked into Edward's eyes. He was dead. I looked into Mike's. He was staring at me, pointing the gun to my head. His eyes looked cloudy. Dark.

He walked forward, gun still pointed to my head.

--

Review, so I know if you like it. I don't have to continue if you hate it! I have other story ideas, I guess.

-Megan


	2. Chapter Two

AN: All characters in this story are Human

AN: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, The Host, Forever Dawn, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun...Basicly, I don't own any of the greatest things ever written. /. But here is another chapter for you?

-x-

I cried harder than I ever had before.

Jacob stood up, he'd been kneeling on the ground near Alice. Had she fainted? Had she been shot?

"Mike. Don't you dare shoot her. Shoot me instead. Just don't kill Bella!" Jacob exclaimed.

"No! Jacob, no." I sobbed, "Mike. Don't do this. You don't want to."

He stared straight at me. "Yes. I. Do.!" He yelled, before firing off the gun. I waited for the bullet to come in contact with my skin. Nothing.

Jacob wailed in pain. He'd been shot in the leg, it seemed. Mike told me not to move, or he'd shoot. For the first time, I looked around the cafeteria.

There was blood everywhere. I tried to identify some of the bodies on the ground. Jessica, Mike's old girlfriend. I wondered if Lauren was dead, too. She'd dated him after Jess. I couldn't find her, though. Paul was dead. He was over by Jessica.

There was so much blood. I felt myself getting dizzy again. I could smell it. It was nauseating. I was overwhelmed. I felt my self blacking out, and said the name of the last person on my mind. "Edward." I breathed. Was he okay?

-x-

There was a beeping sound. I listened harder. I'd just woken up. Was it all a dream? A horrible, horrible dream?

The sight in front of me had not confirmed my theory. I was in a hospital room, hooked up to a machine and wires.

A nurse came to me then, dressed in white. "Here darling, eat this." She handed me a plate of food. "You are free to go after you eat and the doctor comes in to check on you." I noticed I was starved. I..I couldn't remember what had happened. "Wait! Nurse?" She looked back. "Hmmm?" "What happened?" She got a pained expression on her face. "You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, sweetie. You fainted, your condition is nothing major. Don't sweat it. Don't push remembering. This is normal after blackouts." She walked out the door, leaving me to my food.

After I'd finished my food, a doctor came in. "Why hello, Bella. I see you just finished your food. I'm Dr. Deepen. Can you tell me how you feel?"

I felt sick. Nauseated. Why? I felt the urge to- I'd thrown up on the bed and floor. The doctor pulled back my hair and handed me the trashcan. I continued to dispose of the contents of the meal I'd just eaten.

When I'd finished, I pushed the can away. The doctor was looking at me with a baffled expression. "Bella, I'd like to run some tests. Although, when the nurse took your temperature while you were asleep and you were fine, I'd like to er, check for the flu and some other stuff. I'm going to need a blood sample."

I nodded. Was I sick? Is that why I was here?

The doctor took the sample, and exited the room. If I was sick and in a hospital, where was Charlie? Why didn't anyone tell me what happened? What was wrong with me?

I must have dozed off, because when I woke up the doctor was already there.

"Bella, we need to talk." He explained. He pulled up a chair and shut the door to the room. "Bella," he said, "You're pregnant."

I must not have heard him properly. "Hmmm?" I said.

He repeated himself. "You're pregnant, Bella. I need to know, who is the father?" I looked at him. If I really was..pregnant..which I couldn't be, then why would he want to know who the father was? I couldn't be pregnant, could I? I mean, Edward and I had used a condom!

He stared at me. "Bella, Who is the father?"

I smiled sweetly at him. I might as well play his game. "Edward, I suppose. Edward Cullen. Why?"

He had a pained expression on his face. "Bella, do you remember anything from yesterday at all?"

Yesterday? I searched my brain. What had happened yesterday? "I, I don't think so."

"What about the day before?"

"I think Alice took me shopping that day. Yes, I remember. We went to those awful stores, and..."

"Bella, I have some news that you may not want to hear, but you must."

I looked up. "What is it, Doctor?"

If it was even possible, his eyes looker sadder than before. "Bella, something happened at your school today. Bella, someone brought a gun to school. He shot people. Bella, People are dead."

I panicked. I was starting to remember.

_We were eating lunch. There were people running. There was screaming._

"Who!? Who's dead? Who's hurt? _Who did it?_" I wanted to cry. How could someone do something like this?

"Bella," He put his hand on my shoulder, "Edward's dead."

I screamed. Thrashed around. I hit my fists against the doctor. He was lying! It wasn't true! Where was Edward? Why wasn't he here to save the day? Nurses came in to restrain me. I felt hot tears on my face. I screamed more. I wanted to punch something. Why couldn't they let go!?

The looks on everyone's faces made me want to die myself.

Edward was dead. My Edward was dead.

-x-

Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Still don't own Twilight

AN: Still don't own Twilight. / This is a short chapter, but an important one nonetheless.

-x-

It took me awhile to face the truth. Three days, to be exact. I'd remembered that day now.

The doctor made me stay in the hospital overnight. I cried the whole time. Charlie showed up late that evening, but before he did, I told the doctor not to tell him I was...pregnant. It would only break his heart.

I still didn't know what I was going to do with the baby. I couldn't bring myself to think about getting an abortion. How could I kill a piece of my Edward? The only piece left?

I always asked the nurses about my classmates. First I asked about Jake.

"Nurse?" I'd called. She was attempting to adjust something on my machine.

"Hmm?" She'd called out.

"What about Jake? He's my best friend and.."

She interrupted me then. "Jake? What is his full name?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black. I remember...I remember him screaming." I flinched.

"Jacob. He was brought in before you. Yes, he was shot-" I sucked in a breath. She continued, "He was shot in the leg. But he is going to be okay. The doctor managed to keep his leg on. He's recovering from surgery now."

"What about the rest of the Cullens? Alice, and Rosalie. What about Emmett Hale? And Jasper Whitlock? Angela Webber. Ben? I need to know!"

I wondered the most about Alice and Rosalie. Alice and Edward were adopted, twins. Rosalie was Esme and Carlisle's only true child. But they didn't act like it. They'd even loved me as their own. My second family.

She handed a list of names to me. "I think I'll give this to you. A list of all the deceased and injured.

It was actually a letter from the principal.

_Dear the students of Forks High and their parents and guardians,_

_My name is Mark Schnieder and I am the principal at Forks High School. _

_Yesterday, a terrible thing happened at the school. I'm not going to lie to you, I will tell the truth in facts._

_Yesterday, Micheal Newton brought a gun to school. He waited until just before Lunch to use it. Police Chief Charlie Swan and his team have concluded that he started in Biology, shooting the teacher, Mr. Banner, and a fellow classmate, Eric Yorkie. Reports say that both died instantly. He then moved on to the hallway, shooting another classmate, Sean Paully in the head. Sean also died instantly. In an Art class, Destiny Blokes and Mariah Peoples were shot and killed. Moving on to the cafeteria, police believe he shot the gun twelve times. In which order is still unknown, but Jessica Stanely, Paul Steering, Angela Webber, Ben Cheney, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Jacob Black, Tyler Crowley, Katrina Denali, Carmen Eleazar, and Seth Clearwater were shot. A witness says the thirteenth bullet was aimed for Isabella Swan, who was unconscious at the time. Jacob Black, Isabella, and Paul are the only survivors. Police interrupted just after Micheal attempted to shoot Miss Isabella for the second time. Micheal remains in a jail cell until his court date, without a chance of bail._

_A memorial service is going to be held at the school in two days in remembrance of the thirteen lives taken by Micheal "Mike" Newton. All Forks High students, and any sibings, parents, and friends of those killed are invited._

_Yours,_

_Principal Mark Schnieder. _

The paper was soaked in tears by the time I reached the bottom. There were so many who had died.

And I was supposed to be one of them.

-x-

AN: Please don't kill me! I didn't shoot your favorite characters! Blame Mike! In fact, write up a nice review about how you feel about him!


End file.
